


Don't send nudes

by kayejwrotes



Series: Kinktober 2018 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Barebacking, But Matsuhana won on Tumblr so I guess, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Kinktober 2018, Kinktober day 4, M/M, Mirror Sex, Nude Photos, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex, Smut, Spanking, They are always so interesting to write, their interactions are always fun, this is totally unrelated to the topic but I could totally see Daisuga in this situation too, very much consensual and kinda light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-25 06:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16192268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayejwrotes/pseuds/kayejwrotes
Summary: Issei gets unsolicited pictures while at work from Takahiro. The topic must be properly addressed later, at home, preferably in their bedroom.





	Don't send nudes

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of Kinktober was Mirror sex/Spanking and it was difficult to choose between pairings.  
> In the end I decided to contribute to the long quest that rising the number of Matsuhana smut fics is.  
> Anyway, fun fact: the first draft of this ficlet was called "Send nude" on my Google docs. The second draft on AO3 was called "Don't send nudes". I decided to name the final version "Don't send nudes if you're not ready to deal with the consequences", "Don't send nudes" in short. Call it development. :D

“Takahiro you gigantic asshole…!” Issei hissed under his breath, staring at the new picture glowing on his phone. He checked around for the umpteenth time to be sure no one of his colleagues was even oriented in his direction and turned back at the screen, picture still there as he kept it from disappearing with his thumb.

 

He blinked once and then stared at it again. The situation was becoming ridiculous. Dangerous, because he was still sitting at his office desk, surrounded by nosy colleagues, and there was something from Kunimi void stare at the ceiling that didn't convince him in the fullest. The kid was awfully perceptive when it came to things he didn't have to stick his nose into.

Dangerous, but mostly ridiculous, because he didn't need a boner right in this moment, not in his tight office suit-pants. Not in the office. Just not at the fucking moment.

Damn you, Takahiro, you enormous asshole, you big jerk, you awful bastard, you remarkably beautiful tease.

 

He looked up once again, checking that everyone was still buried under tons and tons of work and dared take another look at the picture.

 

Holy shit.

 

Takahiro was on their bed, naked but for that unholy crop top with transparent-shimmery fabric he had purchased from God knows what hell of webshop and his pair of “Sunday pants” as he liked to call them.

 

There was a story behind those pair of underwear and there was a reason why they had been dubbed that way. To everyone else, it was because Takahiro always made a point of putting them on Sunday. To Issei, it was because those frilly, pink, garish things made him want to fuck his boyfriend six ways to Sunday. 

 

It was ridiculous and he was aware of this, but he had come to accept that at almost 29 he was definitely a ridiculous man.

 

Anyway, Takahiro was looking up into the camera, legs raised as if he was kicking in the air, shimmery top and pinkish pants the only things covering him, and if it just stopped at that he could have accepted it. Really, he could keep it in his pants at almost thirty.

 

What did him in though was their mirror in the left corner of the picture, offering him an unrestrained view of Takahiro’s pale perfect ass on display and the barely there shiny plug blinking in between his cheeks, the thin lacey string of the thong not doing enough to cover it for good, glinting just the right way from the mirror so Issei could see how far inside Takahiro it was.

 

Holy shit. He couldn’t keep his eyes, slowly escaping to the mirror in the picture and back once again at Takahiro smug smirk, because the asshole knew where he'd look. 

Of course, he was doing such a thing without him. Issei knew revenge when he saw it and that was nothing but a declaration of intents.    
Takahiro was getting back at him for not having been able to get a day of vacation right when he had already taken his.

 

To be honest, Issei had managed to get one more day of vacation so his and Takahiro’s holidays would match perfectly, but then work had started to pile up and when his department’s director had called, he hadn’t been able to say no and had to go to work one day earlier. Even if he and Takahiro had planned to go to a spa that day and relax before getting back to their jobs.

 

So, neither of them had gone to the spa, he was still stuck at his desk for a few hours more, and Takahiro was doing his damned best to make him regret not having said no.

 

Issei bit lightly his lips and then a smirk made its way upon his face. Takahiro was in for a surprise when he’d come home.

 

\------------------

 

Except he hadn't thought about the fact that several hours had passed since his boyfriend sent him the picture and things have changed. To be more precise, the scenery has changed.

 

Issei - later, when he’d think about this he recognized it was stupid, but at the moment it had seemed perfectly logical - expected Takahiro to still be lounging on their bed, which in a way he is.

Except now he’s completely naked, crop top and pinky, lacey goodness thrown on their comforter. He’s on all fours facing the door, face contorted in a silent sob of pleasure and mirror angled just right so Issei can catch from his place near the door a glimpse of the plug in his hand, slowly working the rim of his hole open and slick, catching fully every now and then. 

From the expression on Takahiro’s face, it seemed Issei has come in just at the right time.

 

With a wet pop he put it in once more, a moan leaving his lips in a breathy way as he greets Issei: “Took you long enough.” He probably wanted it to sound pissed off enough, but instead the only thing Issei can think of it’s the needy undertone in it, the one that makes him feel the “welcome home”.

 

Issei gulps, taking a big breath and steering himself. It seems like it will be extremely tough to not just beg Takahiro to let him fuck him right away. But the fucker has been teasing him with the thought of this the whole day and he has to be given the same treatment, somehow. Even if only for a few minutes. He knows perfectly it’s almost impossible to resist to Takahiro when he decides to play a bit like that.

 

Lucky for him, Issei knows exactly what to do, as difficult as it is in that moment when Takahiro decides thrusting furiously the plug back and forward in his hole is a good idea.

 

Issei loosens his tie, throwing it on the floor and rolls up his sleeves, while he watches his boyfriend having a good time right in front of his eyes.

 

The smack of his hand on his ass comes like lightning on Takahiro’s skin, but he doesn’t even have time to adjust to the sting that another one follows on his other cheek. 

Issei begins a quick pattern of lighter pats on his reddening ass, some harsher one here and there, making his boyfriend leave the plug in its right place, inside his slick hole. 

 

It makes him squirm and gasp in delight, hands firmly planted on the covers, grasping them every time Issei’s hands make contact with his increasingly sensitive skin.

Short whimpers and “ _Yes!_ ” fall from his lips as his ass keeps being squished harshly without warning. 

The plug fills him impossibly in a matter of instant and then suddenly not enough, as soon as Issei’s hands leave his skin, making him crave that feeling more and more.

 

“You have been so naughty today, Hiro… it’s more than fair that I spank you for being  such a naughty boy.” Issei whispers, deep voice rumbling in his ear as he is suddenly hunched over him. They don’t have that sort of dynamic but with his hands massaging his ass so good and his voice murmuring things so close to his skin he can feel every word like a shiver, Takahiro might be already convinced to beg for him, call him Daddy and give into Issei’s most secret kink. But that would cut the fun short since he’s certain that would be the end of him, and that’s not what he wants right now.

 

“If that’s spanking, I’m the fucking queen of England” Takahiro teases him, instead, a smug grin like the cat that got the cream on his lips.

 

“Oh, so that’s what you think?” 

 

There’s a sort of hungry light in Issei’s eyes as he catches a glimpse of him in the mirror before a totally different smack from the previous ones has him trembling and moaning. 

A loud “ _Fuck yes!_ ” rolls out of him when his hand stays there and squeezes the irritated skin, the plug jostled in the process but still firmly inside his ass filling him just right for the moment.

 

Issei drags back his hand in a slow caress and then another one comes down, strong as if he had spiked his ass, making Takahiro rock back in his touch with no retention.

He doesn’t show any, clearly enjoying the roughness of Issei’s blows on his reddening skin, the balance of caresses and slaps, of kisses and bites on his shoulders.

 

With every slap, he widens his legs a bit more, ass up and free for Issei to play with. 

He hasn’t touched his cock yet, but Issei sees it from the mirror, reddened head weeping with pre-cum and balls heavy right below. 

 

A loud groan comes out of his mouth as the thought of taking it in his lips comes to him.

He’d suck it slowly, savoring every one of Takahiro’s moans, working the plug still inside his ass back and forward in that unnerving place that would have him squirming in frustration…

 

“Fuck…” that’s the only word that he can say when he feels his mouth water at the thought, but then he looks down and he sees Takahiro’s hole clumping greedily on the plug and suddenly there’s nothing else.

 

There’s the clink of the belt hitting the floor and rustling of fabric behind him. Takahiro sees Issei from the mirror while he shakes his trousers and underwear away with a clumsy shimmy of his hips and he giggles at how ridiculous his boyfriend can be, but when he feels his fingers prodding and pulling at the plug the giggle it’s replaced by a soft moan. Issei’s cock is smooth and warm, longer than the plug, already pounding lightly at his hole as if he can’t quite wait to push it in to get started.

Takahiro angles his hips higher because honestly they had planned to take the whole day to themselves and he can’t wait a single second more. He needs to feel him now.

 

The head of his cock catches on the rim and slowly he bottoms out, a low satisfied rumble accompanying the process.

 

There’s a moment in which their eyes meet in the mirror. There’s love, hunger, the needy desperation of being even closer and then the understanding that this will be quick and messy because no one of them can wait anymore. 

 

Issei starts pounding him roughly, big hands keeping his hips still and cock going deeper with every thrust, lips open in a silent moan as if there’s no air left for him to do that.

He’s so fucking beautiful Takahiro feels himself sob at the sight of him as he grinds back as much as Issei’s grip on his hips lets him.

 

All in all, it’s a hurried mess of moans and gasps, of hands pulling skin, fingers intertwining when Issei pushes over Takahiro, hips stuttering in a flurry of small thrusts with no rhythm nor finesse, breath coming out ragged and desperate in small open-mouthed kisses against the nape of his neck.

 

Takahiro keeps his eyes open, look lost in the image the mirror throws back at him.

They both look lost in each other, too far ahead along the way to care about things like dragging the pleasure along. Issei keeps his eyes closed, shoulders and arms wrapped around Takahiro, fingers grasping his own tightly as if he can’t quite trust himself without his grounding touch.

Takahiro watches his hips pump against his ass, and he feels his cock throb against his walls, and the only thing he can think about is how beautiful it is that ridiculous man of his.

His flushed face, his dark eyes, reduced to glazed slits of desire, and the incessant murmuring against his neck, that long progression of “ _iloveyouiloveyouiloveyou_ ” building up until it’s just the movement of his lips because the air has been sucked away from him. 

But he can’t still feel them on his skin, sinking deep inside him to warm his chest, making his eyes sting with tears, because how much can Issei be ridiculous, how can he be that romantic when they are supposed to be having a quickie?

 

And even when he feels him cumming inside him, a silent scream on his lips too as he cums on the mattress, his arm’s grip tightening around him, keeping him impossibly closer, he can’t help but think about how much this beautiful ridiculous man is his. And maybe there’s a tear running down his cheek, but they both will behave as if it was just sweat.

 

They are both so ridiculous, honestly.

 

************

 

“I’m still mad at you, you know.” 

 

There’s a soft hum against the nape of his neck and Issei snuggles a little closer, if that’s even possible.

 

“Oh… don’t you dare ‘mmmh’ at me know that you got the booty, because I’m fucking serious here.”

 

Another hum and a peck against the shell of his right ear.

 

“You…!”

 

And before Takahiro starts hitting him with one of the pillows laying around there it comes. It’s nothing more than a whisper, but he could as well have been shouting it for how clear it sounds.

 

“I’ve the next week off.” The smile on Issei is placid and sated, but Takahiro wants to wipe it off his face.

 

He hits him with the pillow.

 

“WELL. I’m still mad at you!”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I tried writing porn without porn or too many feelings and seems like I've failed right at the end. But I like it better this way.
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are very much appreciated and if you feel like talking you can find me at kayejwrotes both on Tumblr and Twitter. Come say hello! :D
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this to the end!


End file.
